


Why Blind and Deaf Don't Make a Good Match

by cazei



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blitz is hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearth is HURT, Hurt/Comfort, It will be eventually, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Read summary, Well - Freeform, everyone is hurt, isn't everything?, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: Everything's fine. Okay, so Blitzen may be temporalily blinded in an attack, but that's fine. It's not as if his best friend is Deaf, and he relies on his vision to communicate with Hearth.It's just a month.Everything's fine.Is it?-There was a Tumblr post. I rambled. Here it is. I'll link the original post in the notes. If you like it/want me to continue with the 'prompt', let me know! Leave a comment!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post:  
> http://read-eat-sleep-repeat.tumblr.com/post/158374333552/girl-of-ink-otakusapien-imagine-blitz-going
> 
> Leave a comment if you want me to continue it!

It was calm one minute and absolute chaos the next–this was the life of a demigod. This was my life.

They had been walking down the streets of Boston, the only threat should have been cops or getting mugged. Nope. It was an angry spirit, who seemed to be amused at our getting tossed around in an alley like fruits in a blender.

“C’mon, Jack!” I say, cursing the sword in my hand. No matter what I did, I couldn’t will him out of his pendant form.

“Any time now, Magnus!” Blitzen yells, trying to dodge one of the trash cans floating around in the air. Oh, right. Did I forget to mention the tornado the spirit created, causing every piece of trash and debris to swing dangerously around our heads?

I bite back a remark, focusing on Jack. Finally, he extends into his sword from.

“About time,” I say, before letting him go. As usual, he works by himself, flying about and distracting the spirit.

This causes the spirit to roar, and the speed of the trash-tornado increases. Jack manages to get a hit on the spirit, not drawing blood but causing parts of the spirit to bleed out of existence. It was as if those parts of its body turned to liquid as soon as jack’s blade hit them.

The spirit begins to chant, a low rumbling noise that I assume is its voice fills the air.

“Oh, come on!” Blitzen yells upon hearing it. Hearth has been crouched–or thrown there, courtesy of Blitzen– underneath a fire escape, simultaneously trying to shield his head from the chaos and figure out what’s going on.

Jack finally manages to get close enough to deliver a killing strike, and he does. It just so happens that at the same moment, the spirit finished its chant, sending a beam of light outward in all directions. There are multiple screams, many are from the spirit itself.

As soon as the chaos picked up, it left the alley, leaving my friends and me sprawled in various places. My back, having been thrown against a wall, aches, and I’m not looking forward to the pain I’ll have to accept when Jack moves back into pendant form.

As soon as I can sit up and see clearly, I begin to examine our surroundings.

Blitzen, still lying and with a pile of boxes and bags on him, speaks. “Is everyone alright? Magnus, Hearth?”

Jack answers. “Well, no one is dead.”

“Thanks, Jack,” I say dryly. “Yeah, Blitz, I’m alright.”

He sits up but continues to rub his eyes and temples with his hand. “Hearth?”

Hearth climbs out from underneath the fire escape, his forehead green with blood.

“Jeez, Hearth. What happened?” I ask, moving towards him so I can heal it.

He signs “trash can,” before pointing at a large metal can a few feet away from where he sits.

I quickly heal it, after he gives me permission, and we both quickly turn to Blitzen, who has taken to staring at the ground, blinking.

“Blitz?” Heath signs, using his name sign. Blitzen keeps staring, now rapidly blinking at the ground. “Are you okay?”

Blitzen ignores him.

“C’mon,” I say, his head quickly jerking up as I do so. “Don’t ignore Hearth. Are you okay?”

“I think we have an issue,” Blitzen says, continuing to blink. “I can’t see.”

“What?” I ask. My voice is filled with obvious disbelief, and I’m in so much shock that I miss the look of dread on Hearth’s face.

“I can’t see,” Blitzen says again, before going on to explain that he was familiar with this type of curse, his Dwarven friends having messed with the spirits back home, and that he would get his vision back in around a month.

I try to be reasonable. “Just relax for a month. How bad can it be?”

“Uh, Kid,” Blitzen laughs, but his voice is voice is void of all humor. “Hearth is Deaf.”

Deaf, only communicating with gestures and looks, and blind, only communicating with noises.

Suddenly, Hearth’s look of being completely lost makes sense.

“Oh,” I think. “Oh, no.“

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want me to continue it!


End file.
